


Time is Running Out

by Rodelalobde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodelalobde/pseuds/Rodelalobde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a normal guy who really didn't have anything special about him. Until one day a bus accident had him sent to limbo. Now he has a month to show that he was worth coming back. Only in this time of proving, he had a special gift. He could see the exact date and time that everyone would die. He tried to help as much as he could, until he met Dean, the love of his life, who's clock was quickly ticking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Running Out

It all started about three years ago. Something felt strange about Castiel and he was unsure what it was. Until he walked outside that day, heading to the bus. People were acting normal, and he was idly heading towards the bus stop as he always did in the morning to head to the diner on Main street. This was the life, 21 years old, living on his own, riding a bus everywhere he needed to go, what more could a college drop out ask for? As the large metal doors of the bus opened, he hesitated to step on. Something made him want to stop, head back home, and not go have breakfast this morning. But he pushed through his gut feeling and forced himself onto the bus. 

"Mornin' Cas. Heading back to the Diner?" The bus driver asked Castiel with a smile as always. Castiel replied with a nod. He rolled his eyes and let out one of those deep jolly chuckles he was so famous for. "Oh come on, you're usually more cheery than this. What's wrong kid, cas got your tongue?" 

"Yeah, my mornings actually about as shitty as that joke was." He said with a soft laugh, moving to his seat quickly. 

His eyes traveled everyone in the bus. He hummed quietly before taking off his coat. It was about an hour ride so he might as well get comfortable. They stopped at a few bus stops, Castiel pretty much ignoring everything going on. He zoned back in only to see a lanky male standing at the front starting to fight with the driver. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have to pay to ride. It's a rule. No free rides." The driver said seriously, starting to get up to escort the hooded figure from the bus. Castiels gut churned as he stood up to butt into the conversation. Castiel usually wasn't one to barge into things however he didn't feel right about any of this. He furrowed his brows and said in a deep almost forced voice. 

"Hey listen, let him go really i'll pay for him this time." The bus driver hesitated, however he let the man go. The worst mistake of his life. 

Castiel walked forward, digging some change from his wallet as he stayed silent. The man didn't move he just glared at Castiel. As he reached forward to drop the coins into the jar, the hooded figure grabbed his arm, shoving him forward and growling into his ear. "I'm not a charity, Jack ass." He said simply, his body shaking slightly. He smelled like cheap alcohol and cigarettes. Castiel managed to stay clam, trying to release himself from the others grip. 

"Let me go." He said with a grunt as the others grip got tighter. "I was trying to help out so you didn't get kicked off of the entire public transit in this town." The male let go, and the still shocked Castiel stumbled to his seat slightly. Things started to calm down as the hooded male sat down across from Cas, staring at him the entire way. Cas got off finally, only to be followed by the strange male. 

He cut down an allyway, trying to escape the pursuing man. His steps got faster, more frantic until he was fast walking a few seconds away from booking. He lived in a huge city, it wasn't uncommon for people to be chased around here by creeps, it happened to cas all the time when he was in high school walking him from school. But this time was different. He felt frantic. He felt afraid. Soon he was running as fast as he could, trying to lose the figure. All was fine until he came to a dead end, staring at the wall in fear before turning around to face the figure. 

He was slammed against the wall, a hand clenched around his throat and the cold unforgiving barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. Castiels blue eyes widened in fear, his nails scratching frantically at the hand that was forcing him up against the wall. The others unhumanly strength made him gasp for air, trying to scream for help trying to do anything to get away. 

"I told you I'm not a fucking charity kid." The other growled into his ear.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly. The barrel pressed harder into his temple. Suddenly silence. Nothingness. No bang. No pain. Just quiet darkness. 

"Castiel." A soft voice said. "Castiel, Open your eyes." 

He did as he was told. He wasn't in pain. He wasn't in the ally. He wasn't in a hospital. He was in a large white room, bright with a large orb in the middle of it. It brightened whenever the voice echoed through the room. Castiels brows furrowed. He wasn't afraid, he was actually in a slight state of euphoria. 

"Where...?" Was all he could mutter out before the bright glowing ball started to speak again. 

"We have all made poor decisions. " It started out, "Sometimes other people's bad decisions affect us." The ball dimmed slightly as Castiel started to stand, Only to brighten once more as it spoke. "Castiel I regret to inform you, that you are no longer on Earth. You are not in hell. Nor Heaven. You are in a state of limbo, you could say. This is going to decide where you go. Back to Earth, waking up in the hospital, to hell, or follow me to heaven." 

"Wait I don't understand" He was confused and shocked, but the soothingness of the glowing orb kept him calm. "Who are you? What are you?" 

The ball only chuckled. "I am everything. And I am nothing. In your religion you could call me God." The ball said softly. " I am the creator, and the decider." The orb dimmed as it chuckled one more time. "Now Castiel. You have one month to show that you can provide for the people on Earth. Do enough good deeds you could call them and you will be able to go back to Earth for good. When you wake up, You are going to be in your bed, the morning after the attack. No one knows you died. No body was found. Nothing. It was a normal day after the bus incident."

"Wait, no I can't do that!" he said almost frantically. "I don't understand I can't do this al-" 

"Yes you can Castiel. Now wake up." The orb ordered, interrupting Castiel.

"No!" He yelled out as he ran towards the orb.

Castiels eyes jolted open, the down pillow soft under his head and his body aching slightly. The soft blankets over his bare chest made him shiver slightly. He wasn't dead. He was back. Was it all just a dream?" He sat up, holding his head and checking the date on his phone. February 1st. It was the next day. He groaned slightly as he stood up from his bed, stumbling sleepily into the bathroom as he stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing his face. As his hand came up there was something scrawled on the back. It looked like ink, almost like a number. But it was so smudged that he couldn't tell what it said. "Coffee.." He muttered as he started to dress himself. Going to the cafe across from his apartment complex would make him feel better, wouldn't it?

So he got his bag ready and headed down the stairs, walking into his neighbour on the way down. 

"Hey Castiel! Are you okay you didn't come home until late last night. I tried to bring dinner over at ten and you weren't there, i didn't even heard your door shut last night." She brushed her auburn hair from her face as she spoke. 

"Yeah I had a few..." He stared at her hand. There, sprawled in ink was "February 12th, 2015 9:05:02 PM" He stared at it for a while confused before looking down at his hand. "Where did you get that mark on your hand?" He said quietly. 

"What are you talking about? Jesus did you get drunk last night or something? You're acting weird." She didn't seem to notice the ink on her hand and as she looked over her hand, even rubbing over the back of it, it didn't smudge. 

He shook his head slightly at her and rubbed his eyes. "Must still be tired." He said slightly before walking off. "See you later." He called to her before heading down the stairs. 

As he went down to the cross walk he noticed a man on his phone. He was being careless, walking around and hitting the cross walk button fifty times. Castiels eyes wandered to the hand that was holding the phone and on it sprawled in ink was "February 1st 2015, 10:09:03 AM" Castiel furrowed his brows and distanced himself from him. The man got impatient, walking out into the road. Castiel didn't think much of it since there were no cars coming. But suddenly a UPS truck came speeding around the corner, going so fast it wouldn't have been able to stop if it wanted too. It hit the man head on, flinging him like a doll to the other side of the road, blood coming from his nose and mouth as he laid on the side walk. Castiels eyes widened as he ran forward, kneeling down and grabbing his wrist, checking the pulse. As he stared at the watch on the mans hands his eyes went wide. 10:09:30 was what the watch had said. Suddenly Castiel started to understand what was happening. 

He got up and told a passerby to call the police before walking to the cafe, his eyes wide with nervousness. He has a godlike power. maybe this is how he had to save people and prove that he was worthy. As he got to the Cafe he looked around. THere was a barista there that he often talked to, even flirted with sometimes. 

He looked around carefully, ordering a chai tea latte and handing her the money peeking at the time that was sketched on her hand. "February 1st 2015, 10:15:10 AM" Castiels eyes widened as he stared at her, then looked around for anything that might be wrong. He found it. A slick floor and her not wearing slip resistant shoes. A woman behind her slipped, dropping a coffee pot and letting it shatter on the ground, groaning slightly. 

"I can clean that up!" Said the barista cheerfully. Castiel looked at the time. 10:14:45 AM. He reached out grabbing her hand and glaring slightly. 

" I need to change my order, I don't want the latte anymore change it now i'm in a rush." he said frantically staring at the clock. She clared a bit before nodding slightly and started to ring in the coffee again. "I want a normal coffee with hazelnut and a little whipped cream in it." he said before looking at the clock, 10:15:00. 

"Listen just let me clean this up-" She shut up at the glare that Cas gave her and she reached out to grab the money from him. He looked down at her hand. 

January 25th 2037 9:12:49 PM. The date and time changed. He saved her life. He smiled gently, taking the coffee from her and whispering softly. "I'm sorry. I guess i was freaking out about nothing." He said quietly before going to his seat. He is playing god right now. He didn't notice the cup that was already set at the table. 

A tall male exited the bathroom, arching a brow at Castiel and saying in a soft tone. "Oh uh.. if you wanted to sit here that's fine, sorry about that i didn't mean to be in your way." 

Castiel looked at the cup "OH sorry i didn't see that there. I mean i can always mo-" He made eyecontact with the beautiful green eyed male in front of him. "You can sit with me. " He said almost instantly. THe brunette just laughed and nodded sitting down. 

"I'm dean." He stated, holding a strong hand out. 

"I'm Castiel." He reached out to Shake his hand, furrowing his brows. February 12th 2015 12:23:43 PM. He looked up at him and made small talk with him. 

They talked for hours. Castiel was in love. His heart fluttered as he watched the males lips move as he spoke, as he sipped from his cup. His gut tightened as the other laughed that beautiful deep laugh. Castiel found something he wanted to live for. 

"If you ever need a coffee shop buddie, call me." Dean said as he slipped over a sheet with his phone number on it. Castiel nodded softly smiling widely up at him. 

"Will do." And at that the beautiful brunette left. Castiel sighed quietly looking down. He went home, it being about 6 pm. He laid down and fell asleep.

Days past fast. Spending his time with Dean, saving people, failing at saving some people. It all happened so quickly. Next thing he knew it was February 12th. His eyes widened in fear as he ran out of his house, having over slept. 

"D-Dean it's Cas. D-Don't go anywhere i'm going to pick you up at your place. I'm on my way just relax i'm gonna walk us to the coffee shop." Of course Dean was confused but he let it go. 

12:10:23 PM. He was almost there. So close. So damn close. He saw Dean waiting outside of his house, his eyes watering slightly. "Dean!" He called out, hugging his newly found friend. "Come on let's go inside i brought some movies and junk i saw the coffee shop was closed today. " He muttered as he shoved him inside. 

Minutes passed the felt like hours. He stared down at Deans hand which wasn't changing. 12:23:00 was the time. He had 43 seconds to do this. "Listen Dean. You mean a lot to me i know we haven't known each other for a while or something but valentines is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on valentines day. I really like you Dean. You are amazing." He tensed up as the clock finally came to 12:23:43. He looked down at Deans hand when nothing happened and stared in joy. It was set to a much later date. Dean was going to live a long happy life. 

"Really? Because i mean i feel the exact same about you. Let's do it, Cas." He said as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Castiels cheek. He laughed softly, smiling gently. 

"But right now you look stressed. How about you go home and relax." He said to Cas, Cas nodding slightly. 

That's a great idea dean." He said as he stood up. "Stay out of trouble okay?" He laughed as he headed out. He did it. He has a date. 

He went home and right when he entered the front door he collapsed onto the ground. 

"You have done well in the past 12 days, Castiel." 

The familiar calming euphoria came back. His eyes widened only to see the orb in front of him again. He sighed in relief and nodded quietly. "Am i... Going somewhere?" He said nervously. 

"Yes. Back to Earth where you belong." He said quietly as the ball came forward, a deep heat radiating off of it. "To Dean. To your family. Friends. Have a good life Castiel." 

Castiel just smiled. And when he woke up he was in his bed. Dean was banging on the door, yelling for him to get up. he checked his phone. February 14th. He smiled widely. He looked down at his hand. There was no ink smudge. 

"Get up Cas come on we are going to miss the movie!" 

"Hang on assbutt!" He yelled out, starting to hurriedly get dressed. He laughed softly, his mind and body happy. His strange friend was amazing. And he was ready to be with him. 

He opened the door, his smile wide as he saw Dean. Who looked suddenly different. He was pale, almost sickly. Cas frowned instantly staring at him. "Dean are you okay?" He muttered softly. 

Dean just smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing Castiels hand and looking at it for a long while. He was confused. Concerned. nervous for some reason. 

"Well come on we are going to miss the movie." Dean said happily, grabbing Castiels arm and pulling him down the stairs towards his car so they could drive off to the drive in movie. Did he really sleep a day and a half? He looked around, it was cloudy outside. Already getting dark. He hummed softly and raised a brow as they pulled up. "There's no one here yet." He said softly. 

Castiel nodded and relaxed, running his hand through his hair. Dean smirked softly. He leaned forward, kissing the stubbly jaw of cas. He licked it softly, sucking on the side. 

Cas wasn't expecting this and it made him gently groan, biting down on his lip. Before he knew it, Dean was over him. The heat radiating off of him reminded him of the Orb. Of God. A hand reached forward, clasping around Castiels throat as he chuckled deeply into his ear. Castiels eyes widened in fear as he grabbed the hand, opening his eyes and staring at the figure above him. This wasn't dean. 

The creature looked like dean however his eyes were black with long thin veins leading up into the eyes across his face. His muscled were strong and his voice was jagged. "You can't escape death, Castiel." He whispered softly looking at the clock before laughing gently. 

 

"Times up." 

Castiel didn't know what happened next. All he knew was he woke up in a room. A room that was pure white with a large glowing orb in the center. 

"We all make poor decisions..." The orb said as it started to darken. "And you trying to cheat death was one of yours, Castiel."


End file.
